Wspomnienia
by EvaAnna
Summary: Po każdej wojnie przychodzi czas, aby rozliczyć się z własnymi czynami. Zwłaszcza, jeśli jesteś państwem i postawiłeś na złego gracza, godząc się na śmierć wielu czarodziejów. Opowiadanie o popełnionych błędach, goryczy przegranej i nieodpowiednich pragnieniach, które niechciane wracają we wspomnieniach.


Przebiegł zmarzniętymi palcami po rogu masywnego biurka. Połyskujące w przytłumionym świetle drewno nie stawiało oporu pod angielskimi palcami – było gładkie, niemal śliskie, a mimo to usiane drobnymi wgłębieniami, które powstały podczas użytkowania mebla. Oparł na nim ręce, pochylając się lekko do przodu i wbijając spojrzenie w drzwi, które, mimo skupienia na nich butelkowych tęczówek, nadal tam były. I nie zapowiadało się na to, aby chciały odejść, zniknąć i nie wrócić.  
Arthur zmrużył oczy, lustrując uważnie kawałek drewna uczepionego framugi. Wyglądało na jednolicie brązowe, jednak Anglik wiedział, iż z bliska widać czarne żyłki. Trwał tak w bezruchu dłuższą chwilę, by w końcu się wyprostować i sięgnąć po białą filiżankę z herbatą. Nie odrywając spojrzenia od drzwi, chwycił ją i uniósł do ust, aby następnie upić łyk. Przynajmniej taki był zamiar, gdyż po chwili skrzywił się szpetnie, z cichym trzaskiem odstawiając naczynie na spodek. Zimna herbata. Tylko tego mu brakowało.  
Trzeba wspomnieć, że ten fakt nie poprawił mu humoru ani trochę. Przeciwnie, poczuł się jeszcze bardziej zmęczony i bezsilny. Należy wiedzieć, że Arthur Kirkland nienawidził tego uczucia. Gdyby było robakiem, bez wahania zgniótłby je podeszwą swojego wypolerowanego na błysk buta, z poczuciem dobrze spełnionego obowiązku.  
Wsunął palce między jasne włosy, przeczesując je. W tym samym czasie opadł na skórzany fotel stojący za nim. Przez chwilę się wiercił, chcąc znaleźć dogodną pozycję – oparcie obu rąk na podłokietnikach okazało się nad wyraz niewygodne, tak samo zresztą jak przysunięcie się do biurka i pochylenie nad nim. Oparcie łokciem o mebel spowodowało ból, gdyż mężczyzna włożył w to zdecydowanie zbyt dużo siły. W końcu jedną dłonią zaczął uderzać w drewno. Szybko, by po chwili zwolnić. I tak kilka razy, aż złapał sobie tylko znany rytm.  
Popis angielskich umiejętności przerwało głośne pukanie. Co gorsze, intruz przekroczył próg gabinetu bez uprzedniego zaproszenia (Arthur nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zmarszczeniem brwi, nawet jeśli wiedział jakie będzie sprawiać wrażenie).  
Wstał w tym samym momencie, gdy przybysz wszedł w krąg światła, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Chłopak zrobił kilka kroków w stronę Kirklanda. Gołym okiem widać było, iż jest niepewny i najchętniej znalazłyby się w każdym innym miejscu na Ziemi. Chociaż nie to zwróciło angielską uwagę. Każdy ruch Pottera był wymuszony, jakby nawet krok wymagał od niego niewiadomej ilości siły.  
No tak, druga wojna czarodziejów skończyła się przedwczoraj. Ledwie dogaszono ostatni płomień, wyciągnięto ostatnie ciało spod ciężkich gruzów, które niegdyś były częścią majestatycznej budowli, powiadomiono rodzinę o śmierci bliskiej osoby... Kurz jeszcze nie opadł – drobne pyłki nadal wirowały w powietrzu, poruszane silnym wiatrem, roznoszącym słodkawy zapach śmierci przemieszany z duszącym swędem spalenizny.  
Będąc daleko od szkockiej budowli czuł tą woń. I nawet jeśli on był personifikacją Zjednoczonego Królestwa Wielkiej Brytanii i Irlandii Północnej, to mugole również domyślali się, że coś jest nie tak.  
I mieli, do cholery, rację.  
- Pan Potter – odezwał się cicho, wyciągając dłoń w kierunku tamtego. Jakkolwiek Złoty Chłopiec nie zachowywałby się odpowiednio, należał mu się szacunek i pewnego rodzaju wdzięczność. W końcu miał do czynienia z wybawicielem Magicznego Świata. Przynajmniej oficjalnie, nikt nie mógł Arthurowi zabronić myśleć tego, co chciał.  
Czarodziej podszedł bliżej Anglika, by wymienić z nim uścisk. Chwilę później usiadł na jednym z dwóch drewnianych krzeseł stojących przed biurkiem, które blondyn mu uprzednio wskazał. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie oczami, ukrytymi za grubymi okularami, nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić. Nawet nie znał powodu, dla którego się znalazł w tym miejscu i Arthur o tym wiedział. Anglia usiadł powoli na swoim fotelu, zakładając jedną z nóg na drugą. Splótł ze sobą palce, dłonie opierając na biurku. Odetchnął kilka razy, lustrując poważnym wzrokiem Gryfona, który niespokojnie wiercił się na swoim miejscu pod ostrzałem uważnego spojrzenia.  
Trwali tak jeszcze przez kilka chwil, nim Kirkland wspaniałomyślnie zdecydował się ukrócić jego męki.  
- Wiesz, dlatego tu jesteś? - Pytanie czysto retoryczne.  
W niemej odpowiedzi chłopak pokręcił przecząco głową. W tym samym czasie Arthur zaczął się zastanawiać, jak taki mało rozgarnięty dzieciak był w stanie zabić Voldemorta. I jeszcze zlikwidować horkruksy.  
Być może niechęć do Pottera była spowodowana tym, że okazał się być w czymś lepszym niż Anglia. Acz sam zainteresowany nie zamierzał rozwodzić się nad tym upierdliwym tematem. W tej chwili miał ważniejsze sprawy do rozważenia.  
- Wiesz kim jestem? 

_Dzień nie zapowiadał się szczególnie w jakikolwiek sposób. Ot, kolejna doba, którą Arthur musiał spędzić w swoim gabinecie, przesiąkniętym do cna zapachem starych mebli (nie żeby mu ten zapach przeszkadzał – ba! – Anglik czasem myślał, iż sam jest pełny tej woni). Towarzyszyła mu sterta dokumentów, która uparcie nie chciała się zmniejszyć, i rosnący stos filiżanek po herbacie. Jeszcze jedna dostawa, a na biurku nie będzie miejsca na papiery.  
Kirkland nawet nie znał imienia czy nazwiska pracownicy, która odpowiadała za tę czynność. Gdy weszła, nie uraczył jej przelotnym spojrzeniem. Zamiast jak zwykle podejść, stanęła przy odrzwiach. To nadal było za mało, aby Arthur podniósł spojrzenie (zresztą odniósł wrażenie, że jeśli to zrobi, odpadnie mu głowa. Perspektywa nie była taka zła, perski dywan, nawet jeśli, o zgrozo, zakurzony, wydawał się ciekawszą alternatywą niż czytanie nudnych druków).  
Odchrząknęła.  
- No wyduśże to z siebie – fuknął, sięgając po herbatę. Zimną. Po takiej porcji chłodnych napojów będzie musiał ogrzać się w domu. Najlepiej Ognistą Whisky. Od razu w łóżku, żeby nie zasnąć podłodze, gdy nie trafi na kanapę.  
- Ma pan gościa. Nalega na widzenie – powiedziawszy to, czym prędzej czmychnęła. Brak sprzeciwu można było uznać za zgodę. Przynajmniej tyle wiedziała.  
Powoli odłożył pióro, niedbale ułożył kartki papieru, aby całość tworzyła iluzję porządku. Piramidką złożoną z filiżanek się nie przejął, jak na odwiedziny pora była zbyt późna, żeby oczekiwać porządku.  
Jeszcze nim gość wszedł, wiedział kogo ujrzy. Tak silnej aury nie doświadczył u zwykłego człowieka. Czyli opowieści o jego potędze nie były aż takim oszustwem.  
Riddle. Powinien był się przygotować na to spotkanie. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później czarodziej do niego przyjdzie, czuł to w kościach. Nie próbował domyślić się kiedy i gdzie, ani co będzie tematem rozmowy.  
Z drugiej strony, może po prostu wolał się nie zastanawiać.  
Gdy mężczyzna wszedł, od razu się ukłonił.  
- To dla mnie zaszczyt, sir.  
I do tego wiedział, co powiedzieć. Skubany._

_Kilka dni później spotkali się ponownie. Tym razem byli umówieni i na miejsce wybrali jedną z małych kawiarni w mugolskiej dzielnicy. Kirklandowi nie raz zdarzyło się w niej bywać, głównie z powodu ciszy panującej w pomieszczeniu, znośnej obsługi i podawanej herbaty._  
_Arthur przyszedł pół godziny wcześniej, nie mogąc znaleźć sobie miejsca. Jeden dokument czytał kilkakrotnie, a i tak po chwili nie pamiętał z czym przyszło mu się zapoznać. Ostatecznie zdecydował się na opuszczenie biura wcześniej (nie obyło się bez pytań sekretarki dotyczących jego stanu zdrowia. Była pewna, że jej pracodawca jest umierający). Neutralne otoczenie sprzyjało myśleniu. Musiał na chłodno rozważyć wszelkie za i przeciw nim podejmie ostateczną decyzję. Jedną z niewątpliwych zalet była szansa na umocnienie jego kraju. Znów mógłby być na szczycie światowego łańcucha pokarmowego. To on, Arthur Kirkland, dyktowałby warunki. Miałby szansę na zemstę, odpłacenie innym za ich czyny._  
_Przeciw? Wysoki sądzie, przy tych pozytywach wszystkie wady bledną i wydają się nic nie znaczyć. Każda rewolucja ponosi ofiary i Arthur wiedział, że było to odwieczne prawo na które nikt nie miał wpływu. Nawet on._  
_Akurat w momencie gdy Riddle wszedł do kawiarni (nie ukrywając odrazy, gdy jakieś mugolskie dziecko przeszło blisko niego), Anglik wiedział, co odpowie. Uważnie śledził podchodzącego mężczyznę, który przykleił na twarz coś, co powinno być uśmiechem, a wyglądało bardziej na grymas. Stanąwszy przed stolikiem, przy którym siedział Arthur, wyciągnął rękę. Ten gest miał podwójne znaczenie i każdy z nich dobrze o tym wiedział._  
_Blondyn powoli wstał, poprawiając beżową marynarkę. Niedbale zapiął guzik, kątem oka zerkając na Riddle'a. Czarodziej wytrwale trzymał dłoń, chociaż „uśmiech" powoli tracił na wyrazistości._  
_Anglia uścisnął jego rękę, wyrażając zgodę na zaprowadzenie nowego ładu w świecie. Najpierw w tym czarodziejskim, potem również w mugolskim. Po licznych zapewnieniach, że personifikacja nie będzie tego żałować i dopiciu herbaty, pożegnał się z Riddle'm skinięciem głowy. - Nie mam zamiaru skończyć tak jak Niemcy – rzucił przez ramię, po czym wyszedł z poczuciem dobrze spełnionego obowiązku._  
_Artur Kirkland, nowa chodząca oaza spokoju._  
_I imperium._

_Wracanie do domu w nocy było o wiele przyjemniejsze niż podróż wśród pędzących ludzi. Zawsze wolał, gdy towarzyszył mu spokojny księżyc niż denerwujące promienie słoneczne. Nawet zdewastowana latarnia przed domem sąsiadów nie wydawała się być wrogiem porządku, jak to miało miejsce za dnia._  
_Arthur szedł spokojnym krokiem, rozglądając się na boki, jakby próbował zapamiętać każdy najmniejszy szczegół napotkany na swojej drodze. Lekko wymachiwał skórzaną aktówką. Dla każdego z ciekawskich sąsiadów, którzy traktowali podglądanie innych jako dodatkową formę rozrywki, wyglądał tak samo._  
_Z dużej odległości nie mogli zauważyć uśmiechu, który czaił się w kącikach ust._  
_W pewnym momencie nagle stanął. Zerknąwszy przez ramię, z niemal dziecinną radością zauważył zieloną wiązkę światła, która rozświetliła nocne niebo. Po chwili przybrała kształt Mrocznego Znaku, a gwiazdy wydawały się blednąć, w oczekiwaniu na to, co się stanie._

_Wojna czarodziejów trwała w najlepsze. Prorok Codzienny każdego dnia donosił o ofiarach. Na samym początku artykuły wyrażały niezadowolenie redakcji dotyczące bierności Ministerstwa Magii. Codziennie ginęły kolejne mugolskie rodziny, których dziecko zostało obdarzone magią. Z czasem niewielkie liczby zaczęły rosnąć. Następnie przyszła kolej na tych, którzy zbrukali czystą krew domieszką mugolskiej._  
_Ale to nie wystarczyło, aby oczyścić świat._  
_Wbrew oczekiwaniom Voldemorta, pojawił się silny opór. Arthur machnął na to ręką, wiedząc, że zawsze znajdzie się jakaś grupa wiecznie niezadowolonych osób. Niemniej jednak byli wytrwali._  
_Określenie „Zakon Feniksa" było obrazą dla wszelkich zakonów, których obecności świat doświadczył w swojej długiej historii. A Albus Dumbledore, zamiast zasiąść w wygodnym fotelu, jak przystało na zgrzybiałego staruszka, przypomniał sobie młodzieńcze lata i zaczął walczyć z wiecznym argumentem „dla wyższych celów", jako usprawiedliwieniem na wszelkie zgony jego współtowarzyszy._  
_Sam jakoś nie mógł umrzeć i był to jeden z wielu zarzutów, jakie Kirkland miał w stosunku do dyrektora Hogwartu._


End file.
